


Camp Half-Blood

by kelp_head2



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelp_head2/pseuds/kelp_head2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the first fan fiction idea I had (and I thought of it before I knew what fan fiction was). Unfortunately, when I decided that I would write fan fiction, I thought that it was a stupid idea, so I stopped writing it. But I finally decided to write this anyways. It's different in a lot of ways (the best being my writing skills) but this was my first idea for a fan fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hail Hydra

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

“The last time we’ll ever hear that annoying bell again!” I cheered to Jake, who didn’t reply.

Eighth grade had gone by so fast; it felt like only six months had passed since I walked through these doors for the first day of school. Now I was leaving for the last time.

“Later,” Jake said. Then he turned and walked off. Within seconds, he disappeared.

I shook my head. “So much like Shadow,” I muttered.

My sister greeted me when we got home. “Hey, Manic!”

“Hi, Sonia,” I replied, tired from the long day. “I’m gonna nap for a bit.”

Once in my room, I lay in my bed, music playing from my I-Pod. No matter how good other people thought my cousin was, Jonah Wizard’s music wasn’t something I enjoyed.

Oh, yeah. Jonah Wizard’s my cousin. After seventh grade, I learned not to tell people about that. Too many times I had fangirls screaming in my face, asking me if they could talk with Jonah. I didn’t even _know_ my cousin.

When I fell asleep, I found myself in a dream unlike anything I could’ve imagined.

**I am coming for you.**

I was in a forest, at night. Eight pairs of red eyes glared at me.

**You cannot escape me, demigod.**

_Demigod?_

Something that sounded like a snake’s hiss echoed from where the eyes were. **You will never make it to the camp.**

_Camp? What camp?_

The things revealed themselves—or rather, the thing. It had four legs and eight heads, all with red eyes, all ready to eat me. **You cannot win, young demigod.**

I was jolted awake by my little sister’s voice. “Manic! Supper!”

“Coming,” I groaned.

Of course, being only six years old, Amy had to be standing in front of my door. “Hurry up, Manic! It’s time for—”

“I know,” I grumbled. “Dinner. I said I was coming.”

Amy ran downstairs.

At the table, I wasn’t really paying attention to what everyone was saying; I was too busy trying to make sense of my dream.

What the heck was that thing? What even has eight heads? Not to mention red eyes?

“Manic?” my mom asked.

“What?”

“I asked you what your high for today was.”

I sighed. “School getting out. And summer.”

That night, I couldn’t sleep. I kept thinking about my dream. What was wrong with me?

I heard a tap on my window. I ignored it, until the tapping became so fierce that I finally opened the window out of annoyance. What I saw startled me. “Sha—Jake? What the heck are you doing?”

“I need to get you and your sister out of here,” was his reply.

“Which one?” I asked. “And why?”

“You and Sonia are in danger.”

For some reason, I remembered my dream. “What do you mean?”

Jake climbed into my room, which was covered with Sonic the Hedgehog posters and pictures of my favorite artists. “Where’s Sonia?”

I led him to Sonia’s room. “Sonia?” I asked, knocking on the door.

“What are you doing?” Somehow, Sonia was still awake.

“We need to go,” Jake said.

“What?” Sonia opened her door. “Go where?” She noticed Jake. “And why is your friend here?”

Jake repeated, “We need to leave.”

“Why?” Sonia and I asked simultaneously.

“Something’s after you.”

“What is?” I asked, just as Sonia pointed at the window. “What’s that?”

Something large was coming closer. Red eyes stared at us.

_Red eyes…_

“Like in my dream,” I murmured.

Jake’s head whipped around. “You _dreamed_ about it?” he exclaimed. “Not good, Manic. It’ll target you first.”

“Why was I dragged into this?” Sonia complained.

“I said the hydra would target him first.” Jake added quietly, “Or me.”

I was confused. “The hydra? Wasn’t that from our last unit in English? But that was a—”

“No.” Somehow he knew what I was going to say. “As much as I wish that were true, they’re real.”

“Like, _real_ real?” Sonia’s voice was getting close to ‘fangirl.’ “Does that mean—?”

“Yes.” Jake cut her off. “The Greek and Roman gods are real, and I’m taking you both to Camp Half-Blood.”

“Could you back up about three sentences,” I said, “and explain why a myth is stalking me?”

“Manic?” My mom entered the room, but stopped when she looked out the window. “Oh.”

Jake turned to my mom. “Mrs. Wizard, is it okay if—”

“Yes.” It was hard to see my mom in the poor lighting, but I could tell she was worried. “It’s for the best.”

What? “Mom, what are you talking about?”

She hugged me, then Sonia. “I’m sorry for not letting you know,” she said, “but I couldn’t.”

“Mom?” Sonia looked close to tears. “They’re true, then?”

She nodded.

“Do I need to bring anything?” Sonia asked Jake.

“No,” he answered. “You’ll get what you need when we get to camp.”

“Come on, Manic!” Sonia started dragging me towards the door. “Let’s go!”

“The hydra’s out there,” Jake reminded her. “We have to be careful.”

I followed Sonia and Jake, feeling like I was the only one who had no idea what was going on. Oh wait, I _was._


	2. Shadow the Half-blood

“So, everything from Greek and Roman mythology isn’t actually mythology,” I summed up.

Jake nodded.

“And we’re demigods,” Sonia added. “Like you.”

“Yes,” Jake agreed.

“What’s a demigod?” I asked.

Sonia stared. “You didn’t read ‘The Lightning Thief’?”

“Manic was one of a few in our class who didn’t,” Jake said. “Which makes no sense. I thought you liked science fiction.”

“I do,” I said defensively. “It just didn’t look like my kind of book. Maximum Ride, Virals, and Kingdom Keepers are more my thing.”

Sonia looked like she might hit me, but Jake smirked. “Oh, I see. Girls.”

That wasn’t like him. “What?”

Despite the fact that it was close to midnight, Jake laughed. “Kidding.”

“Um, guys?” Sonia’s voice came out as a squeak. “The hydra? It’s catching up.”

Jake and I turned to look. A dark silhouette was rapidly closing the distance. It definitely had more than one head. “Oh no,” Jake moaned. “It’s too fast. We won’t make it.”

“How far is it?” Sonia asked. “I know we don’t live too far from Long Island.”

“But with the hydra’s speed,” Jake said, “there’s no way.”

“So what do we do?” I asked.

Jake slowed to a stop. “We quit running, and start fighting.”

 _“What?”_ Sonia and I exclaimed together.

Jake shrugged. “It’s what we half-bloods are trained to do. We defeat monsters and spar with other demigods.” He set his backpack down and faced the oncoming hydra. Something made a ringing sound, and suddenly Jake was holding something about three feet long that shone in the dim light.

“A sword?” I asked him. “How in the heck did you get that?”

He grinned, the light from his sword casting a bronze glow across his face. “It was given to me by my brother. It’s called Λεπίδα των νεκρών.”

“‘Blade of the Dead,’” I muttered. “Cool name.”

“Yeah. If I wasn’t sure if you were a half-blood, I am now.”

“How will it help?” Sonia asked. “If you cut off one head, two grow back in its place.”

Jake turned to me. “In my backpack, there’s a sealed container. Please hold it with care; I don’t want you to explode in flames.”

I hoped he was kidding.

The container held something like green, liquid fire. “Greek fire,” Sonia whispered in awe. “Extremely dangerous, but really useful if it’s used right.”

“I’m holding _fire_?” I exclaimed.

“Sort of.” Sonia’s inner fangirl was showing off her knowledge. “The books don’t really explain it, but I do know that Greek fire is different from regular fire.”

“Because it’s made in Greece?”

“You’ll see,” Jake said. “When I say to, you need to throw the container at the hydra. Do you understand?”

“Yeah,” I said, “but what do I aim for?”

Jake pointed at the hydra. “Whichever head isn’t there.” He thrust his sword into the ground.

Sonia and I looked at each other. “Um,” Sonia said, “how does stabbing the ground help us?”

“Be patient,” Jake muttered. He seemed to be concentrating. “Not everything happens instantly.”

The hydra was even closer. In a few seconds, it would be on us. “A few more seconds,” my friend whispered. “And—now.”

The ground shook. I stumbled into Sonia, who almost fell. The hydra slipped. Underneath the hydra, the ground erupted, sending bits of dirt and grass everywhere. A skeletal hand clawed at the air, making me jump backwards. “J-Jake?” My voice cracked. “What’s going on?”

“It’s okay.” Jake’s eyes were closed, like he was still concentrating. “They’re here to slow the hydra.”

Sonia finally recovered from her shock. “Jake, you’re—”

“Yes. I am a son of Hades.” His voice increased in volume with each word. “And I won’t let my friend die!”

A dozen skeletons rose from the ground, surrounding the hydra. The monster lashed out, trying to reach us, but it couldn’t get past the skeletons.

Jake walked up to the hydra. His sword flashed in the moonlight, and the hydra screeched in pain.

“Now, Manic!” Jake shouted. “Throw it!”

I took a few steps forward, then threw the container at the missing head.

If this was in a movie, I would’ve hit the stump perfectly. But my aim was off, and I accidentally hit one of the remaining heads in the face.

It seemed to still work, though. The container shattered, the green fire spilling over the hydra. The monster howled, then collapsed. Within seconds, the flames were so bright I had to look away.

The Greek fire quickly burned itself out. All that was left were a few charred pieces of glass, some burned bones, and a pile of golden dust.

“It worked.” Jake was crouched on the ground. “That took a lot of my energy, but it worked.”

“So now how do we get to Camp Half-Blood?” Sonia asked. “Manic and I could support you, but—”

Jake shook his head. “The last thing the hydra did was call for help. Every monster that heard it will be here soon. We’ll have to shadow travel.”

“We what?”

The half-blood grabbed his backpack. “Just grab hold,” he said, “and do not let go.”

I held onto Jake’s hand, then reached for Sonia. “You okay?”

Her hand was trembling. “I’ll be fine.”

“Hold on!” Jake called, and we disappeared into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3: I Lose a Sister

                Shadow travel was like riding a giant roller coaster on a cold day: that free fall feeling you get, with freezing air blasting you in the face. Except that you couldn't see anything.

                When I could finally see again, I was in a forest. There was no sign of Sonia or Jake.

 **So, you escaped.** It was a different voice from the one I’d heard last time. **Big deal.**

                There monster I saw wasn’t a hydra. This one looked like a large, black dog with red eyes. **That was one of the weaker ones. You were lucky.**

                “I don’t think so,” I said. “I think _you’re_ weak. That’s why you say I got lucky; you’re afraid to admit it.”

                The monster growled, sounding more like a wolf. **Your brother is the most powerful half-blood your father has ever claimed.**

                “I don’t have a brother.”

                **Wrong family.** The dog/wolf creature howled. **We could not kill your brother, but my pack and I will tear you apart.**

                My confident attitude wavered. “Your pack?”

                A flurry of howls echoed through the trees. A multitude of the creatures appeared behind the first monster. **Yes, Manic Wizard. You have no chance of defeating us. We will kill you!** As one, the pack of monsters charged me.

* * *

                “Ah!”

                I sat up, sure that I was about to get mauled.

                “Whoa, there. Careful.” There was a girl by my bed. She had dark gold eyes, so it almost looked like she was flaring.

                “What…what happened?”

                “You passed out. Jake said you hit your head when you came out of the shadows.” The girl smiled. “I’m Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. Jake’s my brother.”

                I saw that I wasn’t in my clothes from the day before. The shirt I was wearing was orange, with a Pegasus on the front and the words ‘Camp Half-Blood’. “I’m Manic Wizard. Jake took my sister and me…” I realized Sonia wasn’t anywhere I could see. “Sonia! Is she okay?”

                Hazel nodded. “She and Jake are waiting for you.” She helped me out of the bed.

                I almost fell down when Sonia screamed, “What is wrong with you? Do you have any idea of how long I had to wait for you to wake up?!”

                “Jeez,” I replied, “I didn’t know you cared _this_ much.”

                She rolled her eyes. “I’m your sister. It’s my job to care for my little brother.”

                Jake grinned. “She’s right.”

                “Not you too,” I moaned.

                Hazel cleared her throat. “Well, um, I think Jake can take it from here.” She walked away.

                That was when I realized how huge the place was. “Wow,” I whispered in awe.

                We were on a hill overlooking the camp. There were strawberry fields filled with the biggest strawberries I had ever seen in my life.

                The building I’d just exited was huge: four stories, painted light blue. A bronze weathervane in the shape of an eagle spun in the wind. It was beautiful, but nothing compared to the rest of the camp.

                A huge pine tree sat at the top of the hill. Something golden flashed in the branches—it looked a lot like the Golden Fleece—and underneath the tree was a giant…

                “Is that a...a dragon?” I asked in bewilderment.

                Jake nodded. “That’s Peleus. The tree he’s protecting is Thalia’s Pine, after the daughter of Zeus who sacrificed herself to let her friends get inside Camp’s borders. Her tree is what keeps monsters out.” He pointed at the golden thing. “That’s the Golden Fleece. It helps strengthen the camp’s magic borders.”

                “The real Golden Fleece?”

                He nodded again. “The real thing.”

                There was a volleyball court, where kids in orange t-shirts were passing the ball to each other. A few of them looked at us, but we were mostly ignored.

                “Over there are the cabins.” Jake pointed to a cluster of buildings. "Each cabin is for a certain god or goddess. Mine is Cabin Thirteen, that black one." There were a few black cabins, but even from this distance I could tell which one Jake was talking about.

                "Which cabin do we go into?" I asked.

                Jake answered, "That depends on who claims you."

                "Claims us?" I was confused again. "What's claiming?"

                Sonia replied first. "When a god or goddess claims their kid, it means that they admit that kid is theirs."

                I asked, "But what happens if a god doesn't claim their kid?"

                "That doesn't happen much anymore," Jake said. "Most demigods are claimed before they reach 13, though that doesn't apply to either of you." I was 14; Sonia was 17.

                Above Sonia’s head, a blazing red symbol appeared: an owl, its intelligent eyes glaring at me.

                “S-Sonia?” I pointed at the owl. “There’s an owl above your head.”

                “She’s been claimed,” Jake said. “She’s a daughter of—”

                “Athena.” Sonia was trying to see the image, but it started to fade. “Athena’s sacred animal was the owl.”

                I tried to remember what I knew about Athena. “Wasn’t she the goddess of knowledge?”

                Jake nodded. “And battle strategy.”

                “So that’s why you’re so smart,” I said to my sister.

                Her Chaos Emerald green eyes rolled. “Whatever, Manic.”

                Some people were staring at us—well, most of them were probably looking at Sonia. One of the boys walked over to us. He was at least Sonia’s age, maybe even a few years older. “Hey Malcolm,” Jake greeted.

                Malcolm nodded in acknowledgement, but his grey eyes were focused on Sonia. “Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I’m Malcolm, head counselor of Cabin Six.”

                Sonia and he shook hands. “I’m Sonia Wizard, and this is my brother Manic.”

                “Are you, by any chance, related to Jonah Wizard?”

                Sonia (thank gosh) shook her head. “No. I get asked that a lot.”

                “I wish,” I muttered helpfully.

                “Oh.” Malcolm looked confused. “Anyways, I hope you don’t mind if I take you to your cabin.”

                “Wait.” I gave Sonia a big hug. “Are you going to be okay?”

                My former sister nodded. “I’ll be fine, Manic. Take care of yourself.” She and Malcolm walked towards the cabins.

                I don’t know how long I stood there. Finally, Jake put his hand on my shoulder. “We should probably go.”

                “Yeah,” I sighed.

                “Look, Manic…” Jake shifted uncomfortably. “Just because Sonia’s been claimed doesn’t mean she’s not your sister.”

                I nodded, not really paying attention to what he was saying. “Sure.”

                “You’ve always known, right? You knew she wasn’t your birth sister; now you know who her mom is. Plus, you’ll know—”

                “Jake,” I snapped, “you’re not helping.”

                He looked hurt for a moment, but he understood. “Sorry. Let’s just go.”


End file.
